The Fall of Beta Squad
'''The Fall of Beta Squad '''is a sneak peak level for Chapter Three of Season One in Mech Mice Tactics. It is the only level to simultaneously control 6 Units at once and with unlimited use of special abilities. The Fall of Beta Squad can be completed with moderate easiness as all the units' health and attack base are heavily increased. Storyline "I'll never forget then night when the war began..." Sigma began. "I was on my way to Mech training. It was cold and quiet, and I was nervous. I had never piloted a Mech before..." he continued. Sigma walks through the gates and meets up with Lefty. "Hey there, I'm Sigma. Recon and stealth specialist for the Beta Squad, reporting for Mech training." Sigma introduced himself to Lefty. "Nice to meet'cha! My name's Lefty, and I'll be your blow-stuff-up specialist, HAHAHA!" Lefty replied. "Just jump into the Mech, and we'll get started!" Sigma makes his way into the Betsay. "Heh heh, you look a little nervous. Don't worry! We'll take'er nice and slow..." Lefty continued. The ground suddenly rumbled. "Wait a twitch... Did you hear something? Was that my stomach growling?" Lefty said anxiously. Three gigantic mutant worm-like beings appeared from the ground. "Sweet salamander salad! What are these things!?!" Lefty exclaimed followed by a "HEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as one of the creatures kidnapped Lefty. "Lefty!! Give back my friend, you disgusting freaks!" Sigma yelped, as he manned Betsay and took the remaining two creatures. "Help! Somebody save us!" A little mouse called Lily called. "It's the Beta Squad! We're saved! Please - these monsters are burning down our village!" she cried out to Sigma. "Run for your life! Get out of here! Leave these monsters to me!" Sigma began to destroy the hordes of bugs that were destroying the village. He saved five mice who were being attacked by bugs. Sigma hears a voice. "Capture the villagers, and bring them to the Camps. Burn everything else to the ground. I'm returning to base. Notify me when your work is done. Do not fail me." Algernon says to a Scorpion. "I wonder what this glowing red box does..." Sigma wonders as he approaches the box. Suddenly he gets ambushed by three Destroyer Bugs, which immediately gets destroyed as the glowing red box explodes, bringing down Betsay along with it. "Well it looks like I'm going on foot from here. No problem- that means I can stealth." Sigma says to himself. Sigma transitions to stealth mode and explores the rest of the village. "Hold up, I see Lefty!" Sigma says in surprise. "Hold on Lefty! I'm on my way!" "Arg! These walls are annoying. Looks like I have to find another way to sneak in..."" After defeating a wave of bugs, Sigma finds an alternative in to the Dark Union Camp. "I think I see a way in..." he murmurs. "I can't sneak in... but I might be able to blast my way in..." Sigma shoots a red lava crate which triggers a chain reaction, killing most of the bugs inside. "Oh man... I feel like I was swallowed by a giant worm, and barfed into a cage..." Lefty groans. "Wait a twitch- I WAS SWALLOWED BY A WORM AND BARFED INTO A CAGE!!! YOU BUG BRAINS ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!" Lefty yells. "Glad to see you didn't wind up being a Lefty sandwich, bud." Sigma greets Lefty. "Heh heh, I owe ya one, Sigma. Now let's bust some bugs!" Sigma and Lefty destroy more lava crates which causes a bunch of more chain reactions, killing all the bugs. Sigma and Lefty leave the scene. "I see the rest of the Beta Squad up ahead- hurry!" Sigma says urgently to Lefty. Sigma and Lefty meet up with the rest of the Beta Squad, Pi, Gamma and Omega. "ALRIGHT! The Beta Squad is finally united! Let's kick some tail!" Lefty grins broadly. "This invasion is being led by a rat with a metal arm. We need to track him down and force him to surrender." Sigma explains. "Hold a moment... Do you hear something?" Gamma asks. A huge, purple Scorpion bursts through a massive house. "Scratch that- new plan. Destroy this monster first. Beta Squad- ATTACK!" Sigma yells. The Beta Squad attacks with full force, eventually destroying the Scorpion. "HEH HEH HEH!!! That's what you get for messing with the Mech Mice! Victory is ours!" Lefty shouts. "I wouldn't celebrate yet, my small friend." Algernon's says. "Bravely fought, mice. But you have come to the end of your journey. Surrender now." he continues. "Oh yeah, metal mug? Why should we do that? We're just getting started down here!!!" Lefty shouts at Algernon. "Bring out the hostage. Algernon says to a Medium Melee Bug. "Your choice, Mech Mice. The price of resistance will be this young mouse's life. You have three seconds to decide." "We surrender! Mech Mice, lay down your weapons." Sigma quickly replies. "Well done. Take heart, Mech Mice, you have done your duty. But the day is mine. All units- retrieve the prisoners. Bring their equipment to me. I have plans for it." Several Medium Melee Bugs appear from the ground, flanking the Beta Squad. "This is only the beginning..." Algernon finishes. Trivia *This particular level was one in which all Founder Units except Beta, were given away to all players for free, before Mech Mice Tactics was released for free for everyone. Category:Levels Category:Special Category:Season 1 Category:Spoiler